beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Max Tate
Max Tate (Mizuhara Makkusu in the Japanese version) is a character in the Manga and Anime series Beyblade. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Draciel. Max is a happy, good-natured kid who always sees the best in everything and everyone. He is like a brother to Tyson and loves to laugh at whatever life throws at him. Max is a highly skilled Beyblader specializing in a defensive style. Max strongly believes that the key to beyblading lies in the Blader and not the Beyblade. For him, Beyblading is a family affair. His father, Taro Tate owns a Beyblade shop and helps Tyson to build a better Beyblade. His bit-beast is Draciel. Physical Appearance In ''Beyblade ''Max has blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin. He wears a orange overall tied with a black belt, inside he wears a green t-shirt with with white linings on his neck and arms, he wears big green wrist bands from his arms to hands, his white socks are folded between his ankles and his green and white shoes. In ''Beyblade V-Force ''all characters recieved major modifications and designs. His hair becomes dark blonde, his eyes become darker blue. He wears a lighter green t-shirt underneath, while his orange overall changes from orange to grey, he wears a blue t-shirt with yellow stars, he also wears blue and red shoes with red fingerless gloves. In ''Beyblade G-Revolution ''there were minor changes his eyes are still blue, his hair becomes light blonde, he also wears a green and yellow t-shirt with an orange 'M' on his left chest the overall becomes darker orange as it is folded between his waist, the red gloves were replaced with dark green gloves, he also has beyblade container behind his trousers and he also wears green, white and orange shoes. Personality Max is most known for his perky, upbeat nature and his defensive beyblading skills which has won him many friends throughout the series. He always seen with a smile on his face and is rarely down. He is a very patient and enthusiastic person. His bit-beast is Draciel, the water turtle (derived from the ancient Chinese turtle God of the North, Genbu). He is also a ladies man, often being chivalry and a gentleman toward them,such as when he allowed Emily to go first and choose a stadium and how he acts toward Hilary during V-Force when she gets left out during any of the activities they do. Beyblade One sees Max, in the first season, as a Blader full of energy. Max was the first to befriend Tyson and Kenny. He meets them by the river when Tyson attempts to save a drowning dog, but fails; thus leading Max into the rescue. At first, Kenny is jealous because he showed up out of the blue with great Beyblading skills and was also somewhat jealous of his relationship with Tyson, but this soon passes. Max, along with Tyson and Kenny, agree to enter the Japan Qualifying Tournament being hosted by the BBA, and comes in first place in Block B. In the semi-finals, he faces Kai and loses. Even though he lost, he offers Kai his hand in order to congratulate him, but Kai scoffs and walks off; a sign of his disregard for Max's skills at the time. Once Tyson beats Ray and Kai and becomes the national champion, Mr. Dickenson forms them into a team, named "Bladebreakers" by Tyson (Team BBA in the original version.) They then go off to compete in the championships. He play's a significant role in the American Tournament in which he desires to compete in order to prove himself to his Mom who is on the opposing team. All hope seem's lost for the Bladebreakers at Lake Baikal until Max jumps in and saves the day with his upgraded Beyblade having such high defences that not even Kai's Black Dranzer could penetrate. During the Battle with the Demolition Boys Max loses Draciel to them, than later Tyson defeats Tala and Draciel is returned back to his Beyblade. Throughout the season, Max is a usual Blader for the team, and wins most of his battles. After the tournament, he moves back to America with his mom until a little later in Beyblade V-Force. V-Force After the end of the Beyblade World Championships, Max moves back to America with his mother Judy to help her with Beyblade research (most likely for the American BBA). Max is first seen walking in a parking lot listening to music when he is approached by a mysterious cloaked female beyblader (who is later revealed as Mariam) who challenges him to a battle. Max tells her he won't go easy on her just because he's a champion. When it looked like it was time for Max to go on the offensive, the female beyblader charges for Draciel and wins the battle. Stunned by his loss, Max emails Kenny about the incident and learns Tyson, Ray, and Kai have also been targeted by cloaked beybladers. They all lost their matches except Kai, who tied his match with his opponent, Dunga. This and another organization known as Team Psykick targeting the Bladebreakers prompts Mr. Dickenson to have the team reunite. The Bladebreakers have their falling-outs this season, with Max trying to be somewhat of a voice of reason when others lose their way. He also grows a bond with the Saint Shield member, Mariam. At the end of the second championships, he and Tyson are crowned the winners. Max has 3 Beyblades in this season: Draciel Fortress, Draciel Viper, Draciel Viper 2. Max lost Draciel twice to the Psykicks and Zeo. G-Revolution Bright, cheerful and always ready to take on a new Beyblade challenge, Max returns in G-Revolution. He is the first to hear about the new tag-team format of the Beyblade World Championships and alerts the rest of the team. Like Ray and Kai, Max realizes there is a chance he might not be able to compete if he fights with Tyson, so he leaves the Bladebreakers to join the PPB All Starz and gains a new partner, Rick Anderson. Max and his team tie with White Tiger X for fourth place. He seems to be a bit more serious this season. After the tournament, Daichi Sumeragi takes a liking to Max and sees him as sort of a "person to beat" in order to become world champion, after getting tired of being associated with Tyson. Max's last 3 blades this season were: Draciel Viper 2, Draciel Gravity, Draciel Metal Shield. Beyblades Max's bit-beast is Draciel, the Black Tortoise of the sea. It is an extremly powerful beyblade. What it lacks in attack, it makes up for in defense. Spin Gear *Draciel Shield - Metal Ball Defense *Draciel Fortress - Fortress Defense MGCORE *Draciel Viper - Viper Wall *Draciel Viper 2 - Heavy Viper Wall ENGINE GEAR *Draciel Gravity - Gravity Control. Ultra Gravity Control, Tidal Wave HARD METAL SYSTEM *Draciel Metal Shield - Aqua Shield Battles Gallery For a full gallery of images of Max, see Max Tate/Gallery. 250px-Max G-Revolution.png Max-G-REVOLUTIONS.jpg Max 2000.png Max about to throw Draciel GREVOLUTION.jpg Max about to throw Draciel VForce.jpg Max throwing Draciel 2000.jpg Max2002.jpg Max pool 2000.jpg Max throwing Draciel VFORCE.jpg Maxxx G.jpg Max1.jpg MaxSeason1.jpg MaxSeason2.jpg Max vs Emily.png|Max vs Emily Max Beats Emily.png|Max Defeats Emily Heavy Viper Wall.png|Max Using Heavy Viper Wall Gravity Control.png|Max Using Gravity Control Max .jpg|Max Max Tate (2).jpg|Max Max_GREVOLUTION.jpg|Max max01.jpg max02.jpg|Max and Draciel max03.jpg max04.jpg max05.jpg max06.jpg max07.jpg max08.jpg 1545ds.jpg|Max vs Alan max25.jpg max58.jpg max98.jpg max589.jpg max00.jpg max789.jpg max894.jpg Max7576.JPG Quotes *"We're a team!" *"With Tyson around, he'll have those chefs working overtime." *"I hope the hot sauce didn't spoil his blood." *"You're such a wet blanket. You should loosen up and have some fun. Tyson's got the right idea." Trivia *Max seems to like the Saint Shield Blader, Mariam and has a soft spot for her. * Max likes to put mayonnaise on noodles which he then eats with a great relish. In the North American version, mayonnaise has been translated as mustard. *In the Japanese and manga series, Max occasionally speaks American English along with Japanese. *Max is somewhat of a flirt in the series, as stated by Kenny when he calls Hilary cute. Also in the dub of the Beyblade movie, Fierce Battle, Ms. Kincaid's mother points out that Max dyes his hair to try to impress girls, causing Max to cover his head and sheepishly say, "You... can tell?" This may also explain why Max's hair is a darker blonde in V-Force then it is in season one or G-Revolution, although it may just be the coloring of the art style. *At the end of the manga, Max takes his mother's place as head director of the American BBA. *Max is the only blader who mainly uses the defensive style. *It has been speculated by fans that the "M" on Max's shirt in G-Revolution does not not stand for his name but for Mayonnaise/Mustard, which would contribute to the running gag of the season. *Max looses Draciel three times in Beyblade against the Demolition Boys and in Beyblade V-Force he lost Draciel again two times against Jim of Psykicks and Zeo. *Max has a mouth which curves in somewhat like a cat or puppy. The only other person to have this is Mariah. *Yu is like the Metal Saga counterpart of him, as well as Shisiya being the Zero-G counterpart, as they look similar. Category:Bladebreakers Category:Beyblade V- Force Character Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Character Category:Beyblade Character Category:Original Saga Character Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Character